


【求RP点梗五】⑭Reed Marshes

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back recall, Balogs aren't Maiar, Before the third Kin-slaying, Elros POV, Elros is the elder one, Gen, Gil-galad is Fingon's son, Nellas came to the mouth of Sirion, The Oath is horrible, The mouth of Sirion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Maglor，Elrond，Elros，Nellas【配对组合】唔【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年11月28日【总计字数】2138【前言备注】用了炎魔不是迈雅，星星是二家，Elros是哥哥的那个几个版本拼的_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】⑭Reed Marshes

我和弟弟出生在巴拉尔海湾的西瑞安河口，一片日后因亲族残杀而被载入史册的地方。对后世，它可能会是史书里一页白纸黑字，但对我们而言则是漫天的大火和真实流淌的血与泪。死在亲族的刀剑下，这不只是一场噩梦。那是我们的童年，我们母亲的童年。母亲被巴拉尔的海水吞没，我们则被敌人收养，作为最后可以要挟Cirdan大人和Gil-galad王的筹码。

“我们又见面了，孩子。”黑发的费诺里安对我说。他们都佩戴着死亡之星，但我能认出他来，不仅仅是因为其他的士兵都听从他的指挥。

“Pityafinwe殿下！”我听见有人高声呼喊，他的声音沙哑，悲痛欲绝。那两个费诺里安撇下我们，迅速奔了过去。但我知道，那个十恶不赦的敌人不会有救的，我在母亲让我们躲藏的塔楼上，亲眼看见那个红发的费诺里安（不是现在还活着的那个），被自己的士兵从背后一剑穿心。

【罪有应得。】我狠狠地诅咒他。是他先察觉了母亲的身份，是他先逼迫母亲交出什么。我只能跟Elrond在塔楼的隔层里哭泣，拼命地哭，我们试图撞开被反锁的铁门去救母亲，可那坚固的门板纹丝不动。我望着母亲消失的海面，想大喊她的名字。可我张了张嘴，竟发不出一点儿声音，因我惊恐地发现，我们弄出的噪声引来了敌人。

【他们会把孩子撕成碎片做成一锅汤，抓走青壮年充兵役，奴役那些尚有口气的人们。】多瑞亚斯遗民间流传的恐怖故事，我们听那个诗人（我和Elrond曾一度以为他是故事里的Daeron）唱了很多遍：五百零六年的冬夜，纯白的雪花从天空飘落。它们快乐地在草木间堆积，不想一瞬间成了黑红的灰烬。燎原的火光中，公主泪别父母。那年她只有三岁，还是个天真孩童……

而父亲告诉我们，这世上更可怕的是炎魔和奥克。费诺里安再可怕，他们至少还是精灵。但来自安格班的生物，是我们想象不到的丑陋、邪恶，纠缠着黑暗大敌的诅咒和恐怖的黑火。可母亲并不赞同，她说还是费诺里安更可怕一些。父亲便不再多说什么，他在家的时间本来也就不多。

于是，我和Elrond开始翻起了家里仅有的藏书。当然，偶尔也会跑去缠着Egalmoth和Nellas听故事。我们惊悚地发现，费诺里安竟然是我们父亲的母亲的父亲的父亲的哥哥的孩子，我们竟然是有血缘关系的！不过，可能是因为太远了，远到可以忽略不计。因而母亲可以接受父亲吧。

谁都知道，滩涂上最容易生长的植物便是芦苇了，因而巴拉尔海湾有一块芦苇荡就被叫做“利斯加兹”。大人们说，是因为Elwing公主带着的熙玛丽尔，让这里芦苇的米黄扫把头高过成人的一倍。对孩子而言，这简直是捉迷藏的天堂。不过，大人们总不让我们去那儿，因为滩涂地里总是埋着沼泽陷阱，死亡沼泽的鬼火会把小孩拖进泥潭。我和Elrond被他们毫不犹豫地算在小孩一列。

虽然我们还是会跑去玩，趁着父亲远航，母亲去拜访Nellas或其他人的时候。

535年的一个阴天，因我仍记得那些米黄的芦苇头被天空生生映成了钛白色。我们起初也不是想违反父母的禁令，但Elrond发现那儿有动静，便把我拖出了家门（虽然后来他说是我忍不住好奇，把他拖出家门的）。

我们在层层叠叠的芦苇杆中穿行，看见一块深红的布挂在不远处。这是不常出现在海港的颜色，父亲偏爱蓝色和黄色，母亲偏爱绿色和白色。我们只听说过那些被誓言追逐的恶人，他们会用血染红自己的衣袍，在炉火里烤一烤，最后变成黑红的。可Elrond说我看花了眼，因我们走近时，那个站在利斯加兹为数不多空地上的，是个穿深蓝斗篷、灰色瞳眸的黑发男人，就像……就像父亲的母亲的父亲的画像那样。

“你是谁？叫什么名字、”我下意识觉得他藏在兜帽下的面容，不会是我们熟悉的任何一张（虽然Elrond总说我是脸盲。）

“金色刀剑。”他淡淡地回答。或许是个假名？他有着好听的声音，但也绝不是我熟悉的任何一个。

“是昆雅？”Elrond问。

那人给了肯定的回答，随后掀下了他的兜帽，但我觉得他一定有着隐藏自己的咒语。只有我们发现了他，不是吗？（Elrond随即推翻我的论断，因为那时正值秋收，河口就我们两个大闲人。）他有着好看的面容和灰色的眼睛，再加上斗篷上的暗纹可以判断，他是属于诺多第二家族的。深蓝的主色调，镶着流水一般的银色丝线，Egalmoth大人用的就是类似的图样。

“我和哥哥在玩捉迷藏，不小心在这儿迷了路，你能带我走出这片芦苇荡吗？”他用好听的声音说。

“我们也可以选择把你带到管辖者面前，陌生人。”我拦住了心思简单的弟弟。

“是的，这是你的权力。很抱歉打扰你们。”他的眼中满是疲惫与哀伤，他望向我们的时候更是如此。但他的眼睛很明亮，仿佛那不存在于此世的光。【渡海而来的诺多，他们见过极西之地双圣树。】父亲曾说。

西瑞安沦陷的一天后，我和Elrond随仅剩的两位费诺里安离开了我们人民倾注了无数心血建造起来的城市。如今已满地疮痍，偶尔还有些明火在吞噬仅剩的木结构废墟。Egalmoth死了，死在了他们的刀剑之下。他们掩埋了大部分死难者，我们的人，他们的人。大部分幸存者都聚集在港口，望着灰蒙蒙的海面。一定是海上刮起了风暴挡住了了Cirdan爷爷和Gil-galad的船队，不然他们一定会很快来就我们的。

“让那两个孩子跟我们走！他们是公主殿下孩子，他们是多瑞亚斯的孩子！”Nellas用尽全力扯住“金色刀剑”的手臂，可她并没有力气拉开他分毫。

路上，我和Elrond每每想起这次邂逅，我都会想自己是不是做错了。如果把他带到母亲跟前，她会认出“金色刀剑”即是费诺里安，她或许……好吧，我也并不清楚会发生什么。

对了，“金色刀剑”日后成了我们的养父，我们叫他“Ada Maglor”。我在航向努门诺尔的路上，依然十分想念他。


End file.
